Borderlands 4 The Awakening of the Xenomorphs
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: After defeating Jack it begins with a virus that turn anything into a Xenomorph. can the heroes Defeat it? Mordecai x OC
1. Prologue

So the story began right after of the tales and defeating Jack. A Virus called the Xenomorph Virus, so of the Scientists found it on Hyperion and Pandora but the incident began when a scientist dropped a container with black liquid on the floor making the virus turning everyone into a Xenomorph. One who was a first caught it was a Woman named Senira was turned into a Xenomorph Queen and all of the people who were bitten by her was turned into a Xenomorph. So Xenomorphs began spread until all the races was extinct but the ones who had survived who defeat Jack will kill the Xenomorph Queen and end the Xenomorph Race. And this will begin


	2. Chapter 1 Sonja

The Vault hunters hide in a the plains where Mordecai, Lilth, Roland, Brick and Zero.

"This is going to be the best." Replied Brick

"Brick, This creatures are infected one bite and you'll be turning on of them." Replied Roland as the approach the plains and heat hissing.

"Um guys." Replied Mordecai.

"What?" Called the Group.

"I have bad feeling about." Replied Mordecai as the Xenomorph wolves saw them and attack them. They began shooting at them but Mordecai was about to get killed but a arrow shot at the hybrid's head killing it as the pack began to charge at a girl wearing Black leather suit with corset and boots. She took out her katanas slicing them until they are dead. The group were surprised.

"Wow who is that?" Asked Brick as Mordecai states at the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"We're Vault hunters we are trying to find a way to cure the virus." Replied Lilith.

"My name is Sonja, I can help you find to the cure." Replied Sonja.

"Roland please she has to join with us if she is planning on finding the cure." Replied Mordecai.

"Fine. Sonja, you can join with us." Replied Roland as she went to the group.

"We better get out of and find a hiding place." Replied Sonja as the group went to a tunnel to hide. Mordecai is staring at Sonja.

"Oh I think you like her." Teased Brick as Mordecai blushed a little.

"Brick!" Called Mordecai.

"Tell me the truth do you like her or not?" Asked Brick.

"Okay, Okay I like her, is there any way I can have her." Replied Mordecai.

"You can talk to her." Replied Brick as Mordecai got up.

"Okay I'll try." Replied Mordecai as he went to the girl with black long hair.

"Hello." Replied Mordecai.

"Hello so what is your name?". Asked Sonja.

"Mordecai. And your?" Asked Mordecai.

"Sonja." Answered Sonja.

"Beautiful Name." Replied Mordecai.

"Thank you." Replied Sonja.

"So tell me about yourself." Replied Mordecai.

"Well I like to read, shooting and archery." Replied Sonja.

"Cool. I do the same thing as well to." Replied Mordecai.

"Well I better get to bed. Goodnight" Replied Sonja as she went to a another room and went to sleep. Mordecai went back and sat down next to Brick.

"So had it go?" Asked Brick.

"It went well." Answered Mordecai.

"Keep it up and she will like you." Replied Brick as the group went to sleep.

At daytime Sonja was practicing snipering at the Skargs, aiming it and shoot it.

"Nice shot." Replied Mordecai as the Vampire daywalker turns and looks at him.

"Oh hello what do you want?" Asked Sonja.

"So you are a sniper too. Nice. So Sonja do you want to come with us at a town called Sanctuary." Replied Mordecai.

"Yes I would love to come." Answered Sonja as the group went to the bus heading to Sanctuary. They got off the bus heading to Moxxi's bar. The Vampire and the sniper sat at the booth and talked.

"So you're a vampire that you can't burn in the sunlight." Replied Mordecai.

"Yep." Answered Sonja as she drank her cup of blood.

"So I was thinking after our date we can heard to my home." Replied Mordecai.

"Okay" Answered Sonja as they got out of the bar and stayed at his apartment.

"So Sonja you can sleep in the bed while I sleep on the couch." Replied Mordecai.

"Thank you." Replied Sonja as she went to his bedroom and slept. Mordecai began to think about Sonja, her black long hair, crimson eyes, light skin and her sexy outfit.

"God I love this woman I don't care if she is a vampire. I can't lose her like what happened to Blood wing." Thoughted Mordecai as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The two eggs

Mordecai woke up seeing a note next to him, picking it up and reading it.

To Mordecai

Thank you for letting me stay here and sleep on your bed, I got a phone call from Roland that I need to be on a mission.

Your Lover Sonja

Mordecai got up picking his sniper rifle and heading out to find Sonja.

At the Desert

Mordecai is at the deserted place there he saw his girlfriend protecting the two eggs from the infected Xenomorphs.

The two xenomorphs attacks her but shot the two but one was approaching her behind her but the bullet shot it's head as the xenomorph fell on the ground. Sonja turned around seeing the sniper. He came down to her and she hugs him.

"Why?" Asked Sonja as his hand pulls up her seeing his blue eyes.

"I read the note so I wanted to come to see. I saw you protecting the two eggs and saved them when the Xenomorph was about to attack you I shot it and saved you." Answered Mordecai as he kissed her lips softly and pulled away.

"We have to find these eggs for a safe place." Replied Sonja as she picked the two eggs while Mordecai helped her out. When they got to his home. Sonja was finished wrapping the blankets into a nest and placing the two eggs on there to keep them warm. Mordecai smiled that he finally has someone who loves him and has two eggs.


	4. Chapter 3 The eggs hatched

Okay this chapter here has sexual content be warned.

In the bedroom Mordecai and Sonja are laying on a bed and watching a beautiful full moon. He looked at her, kissing her softly. His hand began to unzip the back of her corset as it fell on the ground. Mordecai began to unzip her leather suit, taking it off revealing her nude body. He began to suck on her nipples as Sonja moaned a little. Her hands began to remove his clothes until he was naked with her. Mordecai inserts himself inside of her as Sonja wraps her arms around his neck. The sniper began to pump himself in the vampire as she moaned in pleasure. Her fangs sank into his neck as continues his pace drinking all of his until the bleeding stopped. Sonja kisses his lips while het tongue began to thrust into his mouth. Mordecai began to move his pace faster he almost about to come on her but Sonja pulled him on the bottom while she rode on him. The two were almost to their climax but too late.

"SONJA!" screamed Mordecai as he came inside of her and letting the white liquid drip. Sonja pulls herself out and lays on the bed and the two fell asleep.

Morning came Mordecai got up seeing Sonja sleeping. He smiled and getting up to take a shower. After his shower he sees Sonja dressed and checking on the two eggs.

"Sonja what are you doing?" asked Mordecai as the two eggs began to move.

"It's starting to hatch." replied Sonja as one egg opens a flower blooming revealing to be a tan spider with a scorpion tail which is a facehugger and a baby bird of prey a reincarnation of Bloodwing. Mordecai went in tears of happiness and smiles that he has his own pet bird.

"So Mordecai what do you want to name it?" asked Sonja.

"Talon yours?" Replied Mordecai.

"Tarkatan." answered Sonja as the couple looked at the hatchlings.


End file.
